violentheartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gunslinger (Class)
Gunslinger Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points *'Hit Dice': 1d12 per Gunslinger level *'Hit Points at 1st Level': 12 + your Constitution modifier *'Hit Points at Higher Levels': 1d12 (or 6) + your Constitution modifier per Gunslinger level after 1st Starting Proficiencies You are proficient with the following items, in addition to any proficiencies provided by your race or background. *'Weapons': All firearms *'Tools': One instrument or Demolition equipment *'Skills': Choose two Skills from Acrobatics, Animal Handling, Athletics, Intimidation, Medicine, Persuasion, and Survival *'Saving throws': Dexterity, Constitution Equipment You start with the following equipment and 3d6 x 10 money, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: *Choose two from: Single-action revolver, double-action revolver, repeater carbine, shotgun *50 ammunition of respective type for each firearm *Hunting knife *Lasso *Riding horse Features Preferred Style *'Single': When you are wielding a single handgun in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. *'Dual-Wielding': When you dual-wield two handguns, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second gun. *'Rifleman': When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a rifle, you can reroll the die, but must use the new roll even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. *'Shotgunner': When you make an attack with a shotgun, ignore half-cover and three-quarters cover against targets within range. Second Wind At first level, on your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d12 + your gunslinger level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Action Surge Starting at second level, on your turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Starting at 17th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Archetype *Peacemaker *Desperado *Rider *Marksman Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 6th, 8th, 12th, 14th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two Ability Scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. Indomitable Beginning at 9th level, you can reroll a saving throw that you fail. If you do so, you must use the new roll, and you can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. You can use this feature twice between long rests starting at 13th level and three times between long rests starting at 17th level. Peacemaker As a Peacemaker, your alignment is limited to only Neutral and Good alignments. If you are an Evil alignment before choosing this archetype, you will be moved to the neutral equivalent. In addition, when you fire a shot that would be lethal, you can choose to render the target unconscious instead. Restraints Expert At 3rd level, you gain advantage with using manacles or rope to restrain people. You also gain advantage on breaking free of restraints. Fire Back At the 3rd level, if an enemy misses you with a ranged attack, you can use your reaction to fire a shot back at them. Cover Fire At the 7th level, once per turn if an ally within 10 feet of you is hit by an attack, you can make a reaction to return fire against the enemy who attacked them. At the 10th level, you can fire 2 times in your reaction. At the 15th level, you can fire 3 times in your reaction. At the 18th level, you can fire 4 times in your reaction. Precision Shot At 10th level, you gain advantage when attempting to shoot a target that is partially obscured by an ally or non-enemy. Indomitable Will At the 15th level, if you are reduced to 0 hit points or lower, you can resist death and return to 1 hit point once per long rest. After you come back from 0 hit points or lower using Indomitable Will, you regain 1d6 health for 1d6 turns. Dead Eye At the 18th level, as an action, you are able to pinpoint all enemies within your line of sight and shoot at them all with lightning reflexes. You are limited by your firearms’ maximum capacity, and must make a DC 18 Dexterity saving throw on each shot to determine whether you do maximum or half damage. You can use this ability once per short rest. Desperado As a Desperado, your alignment is limited to only Neutral and Evil alignments. If you are a Good alignment before choosing this archetype, you will be moved to the neutral equivalent. Additionally, your criminal lifestyle has led you to improved haggling skills. When fencing stolen goods you get a 50% to 100% increase in the price you sell it for. Bonus Proficiencies At 3rd level, you gain proficiency in one of the following skills of your choice: Deception, Intimidation, Insight, or Sleight of Hand. Alternatively, you learn one language of your choice. Threatening Shot At 3rd level, you can shoot into the air in an attempt to Intimidate others as an action. Enemies within 40ft, who can hear must make a Wisdom saving throw DC = 8 + your proficiency + your charisma modifier. On a failed save, they are frightened of you for one minute. Enemies who succeed on the Wisdom save automatically succeed on any further attempts to intimidate them with Threatening Shot. You can only fire a Threatening Shot 3 times per long rest. Cheap Shot At the 7th level, you know how to strike subtly and exploit a foe's distraction. Once per turn, you can deal an extra 1d6 damage to one creature you hit with an attack if they are 10ft away from an ally. The attack must use a firearm. *At the 10th level, the bonus damage of Cheap Shot becomes 2d6. *At the 15th level, the bonus damage of Cheap Shot becomes 4d6. *At the 18th level, the bonus damage of Cheap Shot becomes 6d6. Forever on the Run At the 10th level, you have learned exactly how to give the law the slip in a chase, whether ducking into an alleyway or weaving through a crowd. You can't be tracked by non-magical means, unless you choose to leave a trail and will almost always manage to escape when in a chase. Cheat Death At the 15th level, if you are reduced to 0 hit points or lower, you can cheat death and return to 1 hit point once per long rest. When you come back from 0 hit points or lower using cheat death, you gain an immediate free turn. Dead Eye At the 18th level, as an action, you are able to pinpoint all enemies within your line of sight and shoot at them all with lightning reflexes. You are limited by your firearms’ maximum capacity, and must make a DC 18 Dexterity saving throw on each shot to determine whether you do maximum or half damage. You can use this ability once per long rest. Rider Bonus Proficiencies At 3rd level, you gain proficiency in one of the following skills of your choice: Animal Handling, History, Insight, Performance, or Persuasion. Alternatively, you learn one language of your choice. Born to the Saddle Starting at 3rd level, you have advantage on saving throws made to avoid falling off your mount. If you fall off your mount and descend no more than 10 feet, you can land on your feet if you're not incapacitated. Finally, mounting or dismounting a creature costs you only 5 feet of movement, rather than half your speed. Unwavering Mark Starting at 3rd level, when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can mark the creature until the end of your next turn. This effect ends early if you are incapacitated or you die, or if someone else marks the creature. The marked creature has disadvantage on any attack roll that doesn't target you. In addition, if a creature marked by you deals damage to anyone other than you, you can make a special weapon attack against the marked creature as a bonus action on your next turn. You have advantage on the attack roll, and if it hits, the attack's weapon deals extra damage to the target equal to half your gunslinger level. Regardless of the number of creatures you mark, you can make this special attack a number of times equal to your Dexterity modifier (minimum of once), and you regain all expended uses of it when you finish a long rest. Trusted Mount At 7th level, your mount is able to make its own turn immediately after your own. Hold the Line At 10th level, creatures provoke an opportunity attack from you when they move 15 feet or more while within your reach, and if you hit a creature with an opportunity attack, the target's speed is reduced to 0 until the end of the current turn. Stampede Starting at 15th level, your mount can stampede forward in a straight line, dealing damage based on its speed. If a creature is hit by your stampeding mount, it must succeed on a Strength saving throw (DC 12 + your mount's Strength modifier) or be knocked prone. You can use this feature only once on each of your mount's turns. Vigilant Defender Starting at 18th level, in combat, you get a special reaction that you can take once on every creature's turn, except your turn. You can use this special reaction only to make an opportunity attack, and you can't use it on the same turn that you take your normal reaction. Marksman Steady Aim At 3rd level, your aim becomes deadly. As a bonus action on your turn, you can take careful aim at a creature you can see that is within range of a ranged weapon you're wielding. Until the end of this turn, your ranged attacks with that weapon gain two benefits against the target: *The attacks ignore half and three-quarters cover. *On each hit, the weapon deals additional damage to the target equal to 2 + half your gunslinger level. You can use this feature three times. You regain all expended uses of it when you finish a short or long rest. Careful Eyes Starting at 7th level, you can take the Search action as a bonus action. You also gain proficiency in the Perception, Investigation, or Survival skill (choose one). Close-Quarters Shooting At 10th level, making a ranged attack roll while within 5 feet of an enemy doesn't impose disadvantage on your roll. In addition, if you hit a creature within 5 feet of you with a ranged attack on your turn, that creature can't take reactions until the end of this turn. Rapid Strike Starting at 15th level, if you have advantage on a weapon attack against a target on your turn, you can forgo that advantage to immediately make an additional weapon attack against the same target as a bonus action. Snap Shot Starting at 18th level, if you take the Attack action on your first turn of a combat, you can make one additional ranged weapon attack as part of that action. Category:Class Category:Mechanics